Metal-air batteries typically include a fuel electrode at which metal fuel is oxidized, an air electrode at which oxygen is reduced, and an electrolyte solution for providing ion conductivity. A significant limiting factor with metal-air batteries is the evaporation of the electrolyte solution, particularly the evaporation of the bulk solvent, such as water in an aqueous electrolyte solution. Because the air electrode is required to be air permeable to absorb oxygen, it also may permit the solvent vapor, such as water vapor, to escape from the cell. Over time, the cell becomes incapable of operating effectively because of this issue. Indeed, in many cell designs this evaporation issue renders the cell inoperable before the fuel is consumed. And this issue is exacerbated in secondary (i.e., rechargeable) cells, because the fuel may be re-charged repeatedly over the life of the cell, whereas the electrolyte solution is not (absent replenishment from an external source). Also, in rechargeable cells the water solvent is typically oxidized to evolve oxygen during re-charge, which may also deplete the solution.
To compensate for this problem, metal-air batteries with aqueous electrolyte solutions are typically designed to contain a relatively high volume of electrolyte solution. Some cell designs even incorporate means for replenishing the electrolyte from an adjacent reservoir to maintain the electrolyte level. However, either approach adds significantly to both the overall size of the cell, as well as the weight of the cell, without enhancing the cell performance (except to ensure that there is a sufficient volume of electrolyte solution to offset evaporation of the water or other solvent over time). Specifically, the cell performance is generally determined by the fuel characteristics, the electrode characteristics, the electrolyte characteristics, and the amount of electrode surface area available for reactions to take place. But the volume of electrolyte solution in the cell generally does not have a significant beneficial effect on cell performance, and thus generally only detracts from cell performance in terms of volumetric and weight based ratios (power to volume or weight, and energy to volume or weight). Also, an excessive volume of electrolyte may create a higher amount of spacing between the electrodes, which may increase ionic resistance and detract from performance.